Love's A Pain When Your A Soldier
by PocketGothic
Summary: AU Fan Fic Piece: Set before Underworld and Underworld: Evolution. Ever wonder what may have happened during the 600 years Selene has been around? Some thing special happened to her, even a cold Death Dealer can love one of their own.. Selene/Rigel.


**DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN UNDERWORLD. I SURE WISH I DID BUT THE GODS HAVE DECREED OTHERWISE SO I MUST PUT THEM BACK IN WISEMAN'S TOY BOX WHEN I AM DONE. DON'T SUE, I'M JUST HOPELESS FANFIC WRITER.SQUEES AND HIDES BEHIND MY SELENE MUSE._**

**AU Fan Fic Piece: **_**Set before Underworld and Underworld: Evolution... Ever wonder what may have happened during the 600 years Selene has been around? Some thing special happened to her, even a cold Death Dealer can love one of their own... **_

_**Plea To Fellow Writers:**__Totally new pairing, starting a new pairing here, been thinking about this for 2 years now. Selene/Rigel. Ever wonder what a relationship between them could bring. Sorry everyone, I am a supporter of Selene/Rigel..Hugs my Muses and my Sister, without them, this would never have happened Warn you now people, this takes place 15 years before the first Underworld and will be a few alterations, but they will tie in, believe me.. It's slightly tragic too... Please try to be open about this, I am a staunch Selene/Michael supporter but I been thinking about pairing Selene/Rigel for awhile now. I try to think outside the box, cause I been tinkering with Selene/Kahn too in my hiatus, we'll see. I just rewrote this anyways. Check out my new Selene/Kahn story I just posted too! Reviews are much appreciated, like I said, please just keep an open mind. No flaming, you have nothing constructive, don't type it. Flamers only serve to tear people down, life is rough enough as it is. Your welcome to leave questions in reviews, I'll be glad to answer them. Thank you people._

_**PS: VampyricAngel is now out of hibernation. Fellow Writers beware.LOL I want to thank LadyK. She's my Sister, we been through thick and thin and this story is dedicated to her.**_

_**--**_

_**Love's A Pain When Your A Soldier...**_

Rigel sighed quietly, looking down as he picked up a fresh clip of practice blanks. Slamming the magazine into the breech of his Desert Eagle and brought the solid looking, silver plaited beauty back up at arm's length, relaxing his arm a bit and taking a breath, holding it in and firing. _BAM! _The blank hit the statue dead center of his forehead. Taking another shot, the Vampire fired off another round and then another, hitting the statue of some forlorn composer repeatedly and most burrowing in his forehead, one in his eye and the other in his plaster mustache. Rigel then continued to fire, squeezing off round after round till the magazine was empty. The male Vampire was releasing excess stress after an unsuccessful hunt.

'The filthy Lycans proved annoying tonight, damn fleahounds..'Tonight's events playing through the male Death Dealer's head, giving his handsome Slavic countenance a scowl.

Those damn dogs has given him and Selene the slip, Kahn was a little frustrated too as was Nathaniel. Lycans rarely got away from the 4 fearsome Death Dealers. Rigel was pleased at least none of his comrades had been injured as he tried to let the night go. Target practice helped.

The Slavic Vampire laid his Desert Eagle down and hit the button on the side of the steel wall dividers. The battered target statue slid down into the floor to be disposed of with a soft squeak of the machine. Looking up from the gun cage Rigel spotted his strikingly beautiful partner through the clear, bulletproof glass. Her chestnut hair swinging with her body as the female Vampiress pummelled the hell out of a punching bag, attached to the ceiling of the Death Dealer dojo. Rigel having been so focused on his mental grousing over the night's fruitless hunt, he had not noticed Selene was here as well. Burning off her own rage on the punching bag as has been her custom when she is angry, that or anything else that involved violence helped ease her frustration over her centuries of life as a Vampiress, especially towards the Lycans. In fact, nearly always towards the Lycans, or Kraven for that matter. Rigel watched her in awe, one of the best of their warriors, Selene was a sight to behold in combat and just in general.

_Selene_

Now there was a Vampiress that was near impossible to touch. The Death Dealer acted as if she was encased in ice at times, sure she acknowledged her comrades but otherwise... Selene was pretty untouchable. She hardly socialized with anyone save Kahn or one of the other Dealers and that was usually over the war. But every once in a while, Selene got along pretty well and even enjoyed her fellow Dealers company. But it was rare and her smiles or laughter were far rarer, they were there, but buried deeply, Selene was far more focused on the war then personal feelings..

Like her Death Dealer kin, she also despised the worthless socialites that inhabited most of the Coven of Ordoghaz.

Especially Kraven the bastard... They preferred to fritter away their immortality in lavish living and probably would never understand the concept of the actual war that had been raging between the Vampires and Lycans so long. The Death Dealers kind of kept their distance from the others cause they were not soldiers and little better then decoration for the mansion the way they lazed around. It made Rigel screw his face up in disgust among other things, most of the other Dealers generally held the same opinion.

Kraven on the other hand was another issue, being a former Death Dealer, the mighty slayer of Lucian.

A pompous windbag in Rigel's opinion, he may have once been a powerful warrior but he was a pathetic shadow of himself now. Lounging in power and wealth and running the Coven like it was a brothel at times.

Ordoghaz was little better at times with the deliants scampering about, lavishing themselves in blood and frivolous pursuits, Kraven was a shining example and a pure playboy, always with Vampiresses fawning over him or enjoying a good blood orgy. Most of the Death Dealers held a generally low opinion of the Regent, Selene especially, but they all had to live under his rule because he was the Regent and their Lord Viktor slumbered. Viktor appointed him and his word was law. Markus as well but Viktor was the Lord of this Coven, Amelia stayed overseas in the New World Coven till it was her own turn to slumber, for which she would return and enter hibernation like the Covenant laid out.

1 awake, 2 asleep.

A constant unbreakable chain...

Rigel shook his head of his wandering thoughts and fixed his midnight gaze on Selene once more. He had something of a liking to his sister-in-arms, as did quite a few males, both Death Dealers and not, but in true Selene fashion. She kept her heart to herself for the most part, the only one she gave it to, was her Father and Sire. Lord Viktor was the only Vampire in her life and he currently slumbered.

Now Lord Viktor was a Vampire to be feared and respected unlike Kraven and the others. And Selene was his Chylde, it made sense for his Dark Daughter to love him so, it's a bond between Sire and Chylde. But otherwise, Selene let no male have her, maybe the couple of flings she had, like the affair with Nathaniel that all the other Dealers of course knew about. But their kind was a war with the Lycan filth, sex was a release of tension, much like himself firing his gun. But Selene was far from a wanton slut, the tendency to couple runs strong in soldiers in a war. A release of aggression and passion off the battlefield.

Conception was hardly a thing to worry about as well since Vampire pregnancies were hard to achieve, much less survive.

Selene however did not let it blind her from her mission, avenging her family's deaths. A oath known well around the whole Coven.

Sex was hardly her concern and she only shared her body with those she trusted, hence the affair with Nathaniel. It was not love, just a mutual release of pent up tension as most soldiers can experience. It was the same on Nathaniel's part as well. Death Dealers were honorable on and off the battlefield always. Even with lovers, nothing went bad between them. It was mutual, not for love or anything but a release of tension while respecting the other.

Rigel wished it had been him, he felt himself stirring at the thought of joining his body with hers and sharing the blood kisses of lovers. Staring at her from afar, how beautiful she was, the graceful moves of a female predator as she decimated the bag with expert skill, the curve of her lips he wanted to plunder, her scent he wished to breathe in, her moon-kissed face he wished to hold, those soulful brown eyes that could cut a hole in you... Rigel bit his lip with his lengthening fangs till they drew blood, eyes changing to their Vampire blue as he did his best to rid himself of a dream that could never be. He was a soldier and Selene never showed interest in him, as lovers or as something more.

The male Vampire knew better.

They were in a war...

00000000000000000000

_Well what do you think? This may be a one-shot, depending on how well you people review. I have it laid out as a chapter fic so it's up to you. I know I posted this story already but I got frustrated and redid it now that I'm motivated again. Flamers will be fed to my hungry muses, believe me, you don't want that. In the meantime, press that pretty little button below for reviews. Until next chapter.._

_-VampyricAngel_


End file.
